User talk:Rentedhitmanben
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the File:GTA San Andreas Official Trailer (Xbox) page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Winter Moon (Talk) 08:38, April 1, 2012 Stop Do not post information which is unconfirmed. For example adding pictures of people which have green clothes from GTA V to the GSF page is illogical and doing so may get you banned. Jeansowaty2 (talk) 15:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :Uh, okay just post the information. Although, Rockstar said that no content from GTA III era will come back so it's highly unlikely. It may be possible that the green ones are a different gang and the purple ones are also a different gang than the GSF & Ballas.EDIT: Yes they aren't the same gangs but they are some kind of reference.Just look at the sites Magnetics, The Hills Jeansowaty2 (talk) 18:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 ::Alright, ask.Jeansowaty2 (talk) 18:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :::I'm still sceptic about it. Let's wait for GTA V to finally get released and we will know if it will be the GSF Families or a different, similiar gang :P. Jeansowaty2 (talk) 10:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 ::::Jeansowaty, check the news, video games sites confirmed the return of GSF, Ballas and Los Santos Vagos.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me some tips, i am new here and would like to know what to start on it thanks :D Tbrown10048 (talk) 23:51, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Tbrown10048 Editing\ Hi, thanks for some of the tips, they helped but i need some in depth help on how to do a page AKA, Layout, Position and all that stuff, please help Tbrown10048 (talk) 13:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Tbrown10048 RE: Baller Sport You seem to be right. Baller Sport was never the confirmed name, it was just used once in the article by someone. I'll change that. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Page question I was reading your page and I was a bit confused - it said you were born in 1987, but then it said you commited petty crimes to fly to Las Venturas in 1996, when you would've been 9. If that's the joke, it went over my head, but I thought you could enlighten me a bit. Universetwisters (talk) 23:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) re. Page question It's still silly to think that a kid would steal stuff and fly out to LV, but whatever floats your boat. And what do you mean by the real universetwisters? The one from gtaforums? In that case, yep. Universetwisters (talk) 01:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) re.re. page question If you didn't know where I was from, where did you know about my name? And I can't say I heard much about kids searching for mobsters when they're nine or being asked to join a gang at the age of four...Universetwisters (talk) 17:03, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re. Hipster Cars pictures Yeah, dude, thanks a lot for the pointers about the pics. I'm using the pictures posted from the GTA Forums by now as placeholders and reference. They can be modified later on with crispier, clearer pictures and with proper naming, by now they're just placeholders. :) DonVecta (talk) 14:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Placeholders Go for it, dude. No worries. You could keep the pics I uploaded as part of the gallery, but your images could look better as the main pics. Thanks. :) DonVecta (talk) 14:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: You can't really relate vehicles just because of the type they are. These vehicles are of different manufacturers, each with their own designs. RE: Licenses My bad, I really don't know how to do the license thing. As I said, I've got the images from the GTA Forums and use them as placeholders. I've got them from these thread: http://gtaforums.com/topic/716424-the-im-not-a-hipster-update-released/ Delete Hi Ben, in case you think a page has to be deleted but the reason is not obvious enough, please use instead of . Thank you. 13:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Lost Slamvan Thanks for proving me wrong and that it does appear. Do you know when it unlocks and where it is obtainable? smurfy (coms) 21:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. It had already been clarified that it doesn't actually "unlock" and only appears in missions. So the Slam"van" is an even more locked-down version of the Clown Van (although at least the Clown Van can be driven in races and is a fully operational model). smurfy (coms) 21:11, March 19, 2015 (UTC) T20 P1 vs Raptor Nope. Yellow promo shot and red promo shot have 2 different customised hoods, nether necessarily the stock one. There are a couple of similarities to the Raptor but too many differences to be claimed as the primary influence. FWIW, I don't think it looks much like a P1 either but until we see it in stock trim that's probably the best we have to go on. smurfy (coms) 07:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, The P1 thing is wishful thinking from many I feel. I'm tending away from any McLaren every minute... but there's still not enough of the Raptor in the T20 either to claim it is based ON that. smurfy (coms) 07:55, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Tableau Hey, I've commented out the pre-release statement as we have tightened up on beta/cut content and require this to be verifiably sourced before being allowed to be added. Otherwise, I do agree, no evidence this is a restaurant. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:18, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :I guess that explains a lot. By the way, I just reverted your first edit because you only changed the infobox text, even though the main text still refered to it as "restaurant", so that sounded biased and confusing. Your second edit was fine, though, as you properly changed anything related to restaurant to the corresponding furniture store. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:37, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah because I was still editing it. Anyway source is there on smurfy's page and like I said could someone un do Ronald's edits and make sure they don't fuck about with it again, thanks. Also someone update him please. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 02:46, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Dude, take a chill pill. If I didn't know who you were, I would have just deleted it and not been as courteous as I was above. That said, you are not getting any sort of immunity from the undo button here. Cleaning up the old unsourced "beta" crap is a long term ambition, but the first step in that is, as I said above, not permitting any new unsourced beta info to be added. If your source can't remain on the page as a citable source, it's not really a source is it? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:48, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::No need for a chill pill man, though I don't want to seem like I'm annoyed at you, just at the fact that wikia hasn't got the best reputation for this kind of stuff, and when I think oh well I give it a try someone reverts my edit before I could even finish. And yes you are absolutely right about the citations, but could you just wait with them please. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 02:57, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, no problem, that's why I've just commented it out rather than deleted from the page. As soon as it can be cited, it can be "uncommented" (and possibly expanded upon). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:01, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, your comments did very much come across as a "don't you know who I am?" kind of tone :D You may not have noticed but there has certainly been a change in "protective" activity around here from the staff and other editors in the last couple of years. While some nonsense invariably does still get through, I think we've improved a hell of a lot in terms of preventing fanon content masquerading as legit info. p.s. an edit summary saying you were "in progress" or adding an "Under Construction" template (which I have now added) probably would have avoided the edit conflict with the patrollers. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:27, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Well, like I said it was not my intention, but you're right I should have read it twice before sending it, but do understand that I was trying to get a point accross while being extremely frustrated by the way your patrollers have been treating me, especially with an edit that they had no evidence for. Next time just ask (not you, you have, them), or just as Camillio has done later, just watch and wait, unlike the other fellow, whom just tried to be the hero of the day and reverted it, yet again. I don't expect immunity, but I think atleast I deserve trust, and unlike what I might have sounded like (for which again,sorry) I do not expect everyone to know me, especially here which as you know I am not active on wikia and that is why I have asked you to just give a heads up to the staff. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 00:00, January 20, 2018 (UTC)